


Don't Ask

by grumkin_snark



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkin_snark/pseuds/grumkin_snark
Summary: She didn't mean to come home with a cat.





	Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tidal_race](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/gifts).



> Prompt is the summary, asked on Tumblr.

Parker didn’t mean to come home with a cat. In fact, she’d always known she couldn’t even if she wanted to, what with Hardison’s debilitating allergies. It hadn’t ever been an issue, because really, what would she do with a cat anyway?

But then one day she spots this bedraggled calico crying in the window of a pet shop and it doesn’t even have a  _name_ , and the shop owner says he’d found it in a gutter and that if it doesn’t get taken home within the month, it would end up in the pound. Okay, so Hardison is allergic—but Nate brought the five of them together to do  _good_ , that’s what she does now, that’s what they  _all_  do, and who is more deserving of rescuing than an innocent, abandoned kitten?

Already wondering which yet-to-be-released tech she’ll have to steal in order to appease Hardison, she tells the shop owner, “I’ll take her.”


End file.
